


Tea and Assault

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking into 221B before six in the morning is more dangerous than they had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Assault

_Two men. Late teens. Londoners born and bred. No recent drug use. Armed with baseball bats. Aha – tattoo on side of neck part of the drug ring that Lestrade busted the other day. Oh dear._

Sherlock gave the intruders a horribly fake smile and rose slowly from his stool. He leaned towards them and whispered;

“Gentleman, I understand you are a little annoyed, but can I ask you to keep the noise levels down.”

In reply one of the goons swept his bat across the kitchen table, sending experiments, empty mugs and files crashing to the floor. The aluminium bat boinged against the heavy base of his microscope; he’d need to recalibrate once this was dealt with. Sherlock heaved a dramatic sigh as the bedroom door slammed open.

“There’s someone else here.”

“Yes, stunningly observant of you.”

Tall goon frowned at Sherlock who was still whispering. Sherlock rolled his eyes at their lack of comprehension; “If you shut up you might get through this with only minimal bruising.”

The thugs exchanged anxious glances. Short took up position by the kitchen door, while Tall held his bat raised in threat at Sherlock. Any attack they had planned was derailed at the sight of the petite, gloriously bed headed Molly Hooper shuffling into the kitchen. She showed no reaction to the potential danger, just kept rubbing her eyes and headed towards the kettle. Short, who had four and a half inches on Molly, grabbed her arm. Sherlock sucked a breath in through his teeth.

“Not a good idea.” 

Molly tried to move forward but was tugged back by Short. Her brow scrunched and her voice was raspy with sleep as she grunted;

“Tea.”

“No tea until we get what we want from him.”

Molly’s tone was more insistent as she repeated the only word that was important to her at this time in the morning; “Tea.”

Tall then made the biggest mistake of his criminal career. With a frustrated growl he slammed his bat into the kettle. The appliance bounced free of its base and was hit by a second blow that crumpled the side. Tall roared; “There will be no tea!”

With Tall obscuring his view Sherlock wasn’t sure what Molly did to Short, but it sent him flying backwards into the hallway. Sherlock balled his fist ready to punch Tall in the face, but he crumpled to the floor apparently from a blow to the head delivered by Short’s bat, which was now in Molly’s hands. Sherlock swallowed nervously and reached to the top cupboard for the spare kettle.

“Tea Molly?”

Molly nodded.

Sherlock stepped over the unconscious form of Tall and filled the kettle. Molly dropped the bat and plucked a clean mug from the draining board. She was operating on autopilot now so Sherlock grabbed his phone and dialled Lestrade.

Molly was in the shower when the police arrived. Greg took in the neatly trussed and groaning attackers. One of them had a fresh bandage around his head. He raised an eyebrow at Sherlock.

“I only cuffed them. Molly dispatched them and then administered first aid.”

Short piped up with; “We’ll tell you anything you want, just keep that crazy bitc…lady away from us. She’s worse than the bloody blogger.”

Four uniformed officers lifted the groaning men and took them downstairs to the waiting van. A new DS snorted; “That tiny little pathologist took out those two thugs. Seriously?”

Greg hushed him with a raised hand and glanced at his watch. “They arrived before Molly had a cuppa didn’t they?”

“Yes, Tall there broke the kettle and said there would be no tea.”

Greg rubbed a hand over his face, only Sherlock caught the grin he was trying to hide. The DS was boggling; “Are you telling me she beat them up because they stopped her from getting a cup of tea?”

Lestrade sighed and turned to his new DS. “Doctor Hooper defended herself against armed assailants who broke into her home at six in the morning. Now make yourself useful and put the kettle on, Molly’s going to need another cup before she can give us her statement.” 

Sherlock shook his head and said to Lestrade; “There was only one teabag left.”

Lestrade went pale, “Mrs Hudson?”

“At her sisters. The last teabag was from her pantry.”

Greg pulled his wallet from his back pocket and thrust a fiver at the bemused DS.

“Nip down to Speedy’s. Tell them it’s a Code Molly they’ll understand.”

The DS took the money and headed downstairs grumbling under his breath. He’d heard the gossip about the crazy that passed for normal at 221B, but this was insane.

 

The criminal element of London paid more attention to gossip. Three weeks later when another gang broke into 221B Baker Street to persuade some information out of the consulting detective they brought a Grande English Breakfast Tea with them. It didn’t stop them getting beaten up and arrested, but Molly appreciated the gesture and went easy on them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Caffeine Fiend, or Tea and No Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852674) by [Tanista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista)




End file.
